


You are a grape, becoming a raisin

by MsPlatypus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPlatypus/pseuds/MsPlatypus
Summary: Kirschtaria came up with a strange sentence and made a short discussion with Caenis over it.
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 12





	You are a grape, becoming a raisin

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a journal prompt that reminds me of Caenis' tragic past. Some of the elements are taken out of my real experience. I just hope less shall be forced to undergo things they hate. I am not a native speaker, please point out the grammar errors you discovered if you want to! I hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> *English in not my first language, so please excuse those obvious grammar mistakes.

[中文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857645)，lofter上有同名副本

"You are a grape, becoming a raisin..." Kirschtaria read aloud the seeming meaningless sentence out of nowhere.

  
"What do you mean by this?" His servant seems to be aroused by the statement, it is undecided whether in a good or bad way. Caenis' voice, as usual, is flammable and is hard to determine whether she is furious, or just, well, the ordinary, general, typical Caenis anger.

  
"Or wine." Kirschtaria supplemented, remembering that his servant, though having a sweet tooth, tends to show a more bibulous feature.

  
"No, I meant the grape."

  
"You mean the one about to turn to wine, raisin, jam or anything? Well, olive for olive oil is a desirable substitute. "

  
"That's not the point, what it's turning to." Real anger starts to creep up the servant's voice.

  
Grapes seem to be something of significant meaning to her. Kirschtaria can not understand why since grape and olive are both regular crops for the Mediterranean era. Caenis was a Greek maiden, maybe she used to enjoy picking grapes, olives, tomatoes, and etceteras with her girlfriends under the Mediterranean sun. He shouldn't have spoken to her about that, what a mistake. Reasoning with himself sentimentally, Kirschtaria reached towards a box on the side of the table. He always hides some sweets: since witnessing the smile on his servant's face after gorging on cakes, Kirschtaria decides its a good idea to store some of them, as long as his servant doesn't steel it, Caenis had always been an expert---

  
"What a pathetic life the grapes live. Expecting to become whatever when they are even mature, how pathetic." Caenis spit through her clenched teeth, as if she was not only insulted at the grapes' fate. Kirschtaria hurriedly returned to reality. It seems he had been once again, dwelling in his trail of thoughts. "ten nen bo ke," was that the word Arou used to describe him?

  
"The rascals are dominating over the grapes, doing whatever they want to the grape, cutting them down crudely to satiate their lust. They will even carefully package those when they are satisfied with and ask the grapes to be grateful? Disgusting hypocrite!" Caenis stamped around the room, her high heels irrelevant to the topic smashing the floor of the room, the spearhead, the gift of Poseidon, scrapes the floor, exposing the servant's anger.

  
The hand of Kirschtaria, which was cutting the cake stiffened a bit, yet he quickly resumed his peace. He placed the cake inside the small plate, handing the leisure to his servant along with a dainty little fork, cutting one for himself as well.

  
"Well, isn't our job to destroy the Gods." Kirschtaria relaxed on his chair, closing his eyes, enjoying the waltz of carbohydrates and fat. Today's cake tastes good, not unique taste, just plain, cream cake. The sweetness and softness of the cream are to the point, and the chiffon felt soft as his bed.

  
The servant's emotion calmed under the influence of sugar, she nodded.

  
"Than you will turn everyone into God," She murmured, "however you..."

  
"That's not important, Caenis," Kirschtaria smiled, "back to the grape topic..."

  
The servant's ear shot up.

  
"Well, regardless of how others treat you, raisin, wine, or even olive oil, you are always my most important servant. I will respect your will. However, the investigation between the lost belts is still necessary, this will not change. I hope you will help me to the end, won't you?"

  
The servant looks at her master, he is smiling tranquility as if drowned in this short afternoon tea period in his dangerous life. Sweet bakery do consoles.

  
If it could only be like this forever.

  
Perhaps both share this opinion, deep in their mind, in their subconsciousness.

"You are a grape, becoming a raisin, wine, or even olive oil. Whatever it was, I just hope it is according to your own will."

END


End file.
